One moment
by castiellover
Summary: Everything was going right for Agron and Nasir until one moment changed everything. Now everything they have may be over for good. It's funny how life can be so perfect at one point then in a split second it turns into a nightmare. This is and AU story and contains three parts. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello this is my first Nagron story and I really hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Characters**

**Agron, Nasir, Castus, Navia, Duro maybe Crixus too**

Agron was the kind of guy who was very assertive with the people he loved. Growing up he was always protective of his brother and best friend Duro. He was the same way with his boyfriend of seven years Nasir. It was known that Agron had anger problems, especially when it came to one of Nasir's friends. His name was Castus and ever since they met six months ago Agron grew a deep hatred for him. As time went on he had to put up with him but only for Nasir but deep down he didn't trust him.

Agron has been going over this moment for a few months now. He got off work early to get everything ready for Nasir. Making dinner was something he only did for Nasir and when he was in the mood to do it. He lip candles and even placed a vase of roses on the table. He wasn't the most romantic person and he knew it but for Nasir he would do anything for. He was setting the table when his brother Duro called him.

"So you have everything ready?" Duro asked.

"Yup." Agron said. "Tonight is going to be perfect, I made dinner and everything."

"Wow." Duro said. "I've never known you to cook dinner for anyone."

Agron sighed. "Yeah well you know I will do anything for Nasir. I've never felt this way about anyone and I want to spent the rest of my life with him. Lately though I feel like he's growing closer to that asshole Castus. I just want him out of our lives for good. Like every time I go to see Nasir at work he's with Castus and it pisses me off." He stopped talking. "You don't think something is going on between them do you?"

"No." Duro said. "Nasir would never do that to you. You two have been through a lot together."

Agron looked at his watch."Hey I have to finish up but I'll call you later." After hanging up with his brother he continued to get everything ready. Three hours later Agron was still waiting for Nasir. He was about to call Nasir when his phone rang. Looking down he saw it was Nasir. "Where are you?" He said answering the phone.

"I'm so sorry Agron." Nasir said. "Something came up and I'm not going to be back until late. Castus and I are-"

"You're with Castus?" Agron said gripping a little blue box in his hands. "What the hell are you doing with him that's going to take you all night?"

Nasir sighed. "We have to work on something for work Agron."

"Sure." Agron hung up the phone and nearly chucked it across the room. He was pissed because this wasn't the first time Nasir canceled a date to be with Castus.

**…...**

Nasir hung up the phone and looked over at Castus who was sitting in the passengers side of his car. Looking back in front of him he started the car.

"Is everything okay?" Castus asked.

"Yeah." Nasir lied. He knew by the sound of Agron's voice that he was mad and a little disappointed at the same time.

**…...**

Agron was really pissed, more then he's ever been. He got up from the couch and blew all the candles out he threw all the freshly cooked food in the trash and threw the dishes in the sink, grabbing two beers from the fridge he went back over to the couch and sat down. Putting his feet on the table he turned on the TV just as Navia called him. "It's not a good time."

"Wait." Navia said. "How is everything going with Nasir, did you ask him yet?"

"No." Agron snapped. "And I'm not going too because he's with that ass again."

Navia sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"I just want to forget this night ever happened." Agron said. "I swear I'm going to end up kicking his ass one day."

"Don't be stupid." Navia said.

Agron opened the box and started down at the two wedding bands. "Maybe I've been all this time." He closed the box and sat it on the table. "I have to go." He hung up the phone and drunk down the rest off the beer.

**…...**

Nasir didn't get home until around eleven o clock. The house was quiet but smelt of scented candles. Going to the kitchen he saw the dishes in the sink. Alone with the flowers and food in the trash and he knew he missed something important. Going to the bedroom he found Agron going through his drawers. "Hey what's all that stuff in the kitchen?"

"Nothing important so just forget it." Agron said still going through his drawers. A few minutes of silence later. "What were you doing with him?"

"Something for work." Nasir said walking over to him.

"Yeah it seems to be a lot of that lately." Agron said. "Once again you choose to be with him. I made you dinner and planned this whole fucking surprise for you and you don't even show."

"Agron there is nothing going on between Castus and I." Nasir said. "I'm sorry about tonight I mean if I knew I would have-"

"It doesn't matter now." Agron said. "I'm not in the mood anymore." He gather his clothes and left the room. "I'm going to get sleep on the couch."

"Agron!" Nasir called after him but he kept walking. He wiped his face and sat on the edge of the bed. They use to never fight like this but now fighting was all they did. Everything started to go wrong the day he introduced Agron to Castus.

**…...**

When Nasir woke up the next morning the house was quiet. Going into the living room he didn't see Agron anywhere. Pulling out his phone he called Agron's brother Duro.

"Hey how did it go last night?" Duro asked. Not knowing the event's that took place last night.

"Have you seen Agron?" Nasir asked. "We got in a fight last night and he slept on the couch. I woke up this morning and he wasn't here."

"No I haven't spoken to him." Duro said. "But if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank." Nasir said. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. "Castus this isn't a good time." He said walking off.

Castus came into the house but didn't close the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Agron and I had fight and now I don't know where he is." Nasir said. "Maybe you should go."

Castus sighed. "Come on Nasir can we just stop this. I know you have feeling's for me." He smiled. "I've seen the way you look at me and you can deny it." He walked up to Nasir and pulled him into a kiss.

Agron was seeing red as he watched his lover with Castus. In a split second he was in the room and beating the hell out of Castus. He only stopped when Nasir shirked out his name. Getting to his feet he locked eyes with him.

Nasir could see the hurt in Agron's eyes. "Agron it's not what you think."

Agron glared down at Castus then back at Nasir. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he turned to leave.

"Agron wait!" Nasir pleaded grabbing his arm.

Agron pulled free from his grip and left the house. Feeling like he left his heart behind.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir was sitting on the arm of his couch staring down at Castus who was still on the ground nursing his bloody nose. It's been about fifteen minutes since Agron left and they haven't spoken a single word.

Castus looked up and Nasir and sighed. "Nasir-"

"Just go." Nasir said getting up. "You've already done enough."

Castus stood up. "I'm sorry." He said before leaving the house.

Nasir closed the door behind him and sat back on the couch. He wanted to call Agron but he knew how he got when he was upset. So the only thing he could do was wait for him to cool off.

**…...**

Duro had heard what happened with Agron and Nasir so when he came barging into his bar he had a cold beer waiting. "You limit is three Agron." He said. "This isn't going to be a repeat of last time."

"My limit is whatever the hell I say it is." Agron snapped sitting down and taking the beer. "And don't say anything because I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to tell me eventually." Duro said. "Even though I already heard what happened with Castus and Nasir."

"How the hell can you possibly know that?" Duro said. "This just happened about thirty minutes ago and I haven't talked to anyone."

"Forget all that." Duro said. "How are you holding up?"

"How the hell do you think I'm holding up?" Agron said taking a few swigs of beer. "Walking in on the love of your life with another man. I swear to god if I see him again I'm going to kill him."

Duro smiled. "I also heard that you beat the crap out of him."

"Seriously how the hell do you know all this?" Agron asked. "Do you have camera's in my house or something?"

"Of course t I don't." Duro said. "Nasir called me and told me everything that happened. Seriously though what's the state of your mind right now?"

Agron sighed. "My state of mind right now is so far gone."

"Alright." Duro said. "I'm going to find someone to take my shift . Stay here I'll be back in a minute."

After getting his stuff he left the bar with his brother Agron.

**…...**

"I can't believe you kissed Castus." Navia said. "I mean what were you thinking Nasir?"

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me." Nasir said. "Before I could do anything about it Agron came in. I don't care for Castus that way and I never will. I love Agron and only him."

"Okay." Navia said. "Then why don't you tell Agron that."

"He won't talk to me." Nasir said. "Last time we fought he stayed at Duro's for a few days. He didn't talk to me until he came back home/ he's going to come back Navia, just like he always does and then well talk."

Navia sighed. "So what are you going to do about Castus then? It's kind of hard when you work together. Are you just going to avoid him until everything works out with Agron?"

"i should have known." Nasir said. "We never fought before Castus. Now we fight all the time and it's always about Castus. Maybe to save my relationship with Agron I have to cut all ties with Castus." He looked down. "I just hope Agron and I can get past this."

"You will." Navia said. "You two have been through a lot together. This is just a little speed bump. The road will get smooth again I know it."

Nasir smiled "I hope you're right."

**…...**

"So when are you going to sit with Nasir and talk this out?" Duro asked.

"When I cool off." Agron said. He was sitting on Duro's couch watching TV. "I don't like being around him when I'm upset."

Duro sat next to him. "So you're just going to sit here for a few days?"

"Yeah." Agron nodded. "I just need some time to think about everything."

"Alright well I'm here if you need anything." Duro said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Agron pulled out the little blue box with the rings in it. All he wanted was for everything to go the way it was before Castus came into the picture. Now he didn't know what he was going to do about the proposal.

**…...**

**A few days later**

Once again Nasir came home to an empty house. Ever since that night he hasn't spoken to Agron or Castus. He talked with Duro and Navia almost everything trying to get news on Agron. He showered, ate and then went to the bedroom where it took him a few hours before he was able to fall asleep.

**…...**

Early the nest morning he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so he just stayed up. He didn't have to leave for work for a few more hours so he just watched TV. Ten minutes later his phone rang. "Hello?" He said hoping it was Agron

"Hey, how is it going?" Duro asked.

Nasir sighed. "Alright I guess." He said. "How is he?"

"He's okay." Duro said. "He finally went back to work so that's a good thing. I don't know when he's coming back though. Every time I asked him about he says when he cools off."

I know it's going to take a while but I just miss him." Nasir said.

"Well I know that he misses you too." Duro said. "Don't worry I'm going to do everything I can to get him back to you."

Nasir smiled. "Thanks Duro and thanks for calling."

"Anytime." Duro said. He hung up the phone just as Agron walked into the room. "Hey dude."

"Hey." Agron said. "Who were you just talking too?"

"No one." Duro said. "So guys night is about to get underway. Crixus is on his way and so is the pizza.

"Good." Agron said. "i need to get my mind off of everything. Later on he found himself still thinking about Nasir. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wondered what he was doing and if he was with Castus or not.

**…...**

**Thursday afternoon**

Nasir got off work early because Castus wouldn't leave him alone. When he entered his house he stopped when he saw Agron sitting on the couch with his head down. "Agron?" He asked not moving from his spot.

"Nasir?" He said not looking up. He felt the couch dip and turned to see his love Nasir staring back at him. "Hi."

** A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

They sat there for about thirty minutes before Nasir finally spoke. "Are you going to say something?"

Agron sighed. "How have you been?"

Nasir sighed. "Okay I guess but I really missed you.

"I missed you too." Agron said but he still wouldn't look at his lover and best friend.

"You have to know that nothing happened with me and Castus." Nasir said.

"But you wanted something too." Agron said.

"No, I never wanted him like that Agron." Nasir said. "I do care about Castus but only in a friendly way. I would never risk what we have Agron. You are my everything and I would never do anything like this to you. Agron please look at me." When Agron didn't move he used his hand to turn his face and meet his eyes. "I love you and no one is ever going to change that." He sighed. "You have to believe me when I say that." He leans over and kisses Agron. He felt his lovers hands go around his waist.

Agron lifted Nasir and carried him to the bedroom. Setting him down he began removing his clothes, Nasir did the same. He climbed down on top of Agron and started kissing down his neck and chest. Nasir ended up pulling him back up to his lips though but he didn't mind.

Nasir moaned and gripped Agron's arms when he felt the larger male first enter him. It felt like something new to them and they didn't know how to explain it.

Agron bit down on Nasir's shoulder, earning another moan from the smaller male. Agron knew that he wouldn't last long, just the look on his face but he held on as long could but he couldn't and they both came. Agron rested his head on Nasir's shoulder and he took in Nasir's scent when the smaller males arms went his waist and they wouldn't let go.

**Early the next morning**

Nasir woke up feeling oddly cold. He reached out for Agron but was met with sheets. He started to get up but looking toward the door he found Agron standing there staring at him. "I thought you might gone." Agron didn't say anything and Nasir looked down. "Are you going to hate me forever?" He said sitting up.

"I don't hate you." Agron said. "It just pissed me off when you'd rather be with him."

Nasir got up. "It's only for work." He said. "I love you."

"I know that." Agron said.

Nasir sighed. "That night when I came home after working with Castus what did you plan?"

Agron sighed and looked down. "I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Oh." Nasir said.

"Yeah, I had a ring and everything, even made dinner but once again you blew me off." Agron walked over to the bed and sat down.

Nasir moved next to him. "What do I have to do to make it up to you? If you want I will stop seeing Castus."

"I don't want to keep you from seeing who you want." Agron said. "I trust you more than anything, I just don't trust him."

Nasir smiled and was about to say something but he was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "Are you expecting someone?"

Agron shook his head and headed to the living room. When he got to the door he was hoping it was his brother but no suck luck, it was Castus. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for trying to come between you and Nasir." Castus said. "And I was hoping that maybe we could bury the hatchet between us."

Was this kid serious, Agron said in his head. After everything he's done he wants to bury the hatchet. He could tell that Castus was lying through his teeth. "You are really something you know that."

Castus smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." Agron said.

**...**

Nasir pulled on a pair of sweats and headed to the living room just as Agron closed the door and was heading his way. "Who was at the door?"

Agron sighed. "No one important."

Nasir noticed that Agron was rubbing his hand. "Tell me you didn't."

Agron smiled. "I take back what I said. I'm not trying to tell you who you can and can't see but I don't think I can handle seeing him again because if I do I swear to good I will kill him."

Nasir laughed. "I can survive without him but I need you." He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I know you have to go to work." Agron said. "It's okay and next time I'll try to control my anger."

Nasir walked over to Agron and kissed him. He smiled when Agron returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Agron smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Later that day**

Agron took the day off and stayed home. He was watching TV when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"So I heard that you and Nasir made up." Navia said. "Are you still going to ask him to marry you?"

Agron shrugged. "I don't know, I told him that I was going to ask him and I know he probably expects me to do it soon but it doesn't feel right, now. Of course I want to marry him but I'm going to wait for a while."

"Okay well for the record you and Nasir are together again, right?" Navia asked.

"We were never broken up, I just needed some time to cool off." Agron said. "I left because I don't like being around him when I'm upset. I know I have anger issues and sometimes I can't control them, I'm scared that I might hurt him. So I just take some time away to relax."

"Well everything is okay now and that's all that matters." Navia said. "And whenever you decide to ask him I want to be the first to say congrats."

Agron smiled. "Thanks Navia and I promise when I do you will be the first to know."

"Alright, I'll let you go." Navia said.

"Bye." Agron sighed and hung up the phone. He still didn't know when he was going to purpose to Nasir but whenever he was going to do it he wanted everything to be perfect.

**...**

A few months have passed and Nasir's relationship was strong as ever but he feared his hopes of Agron purposing to him were down the drain. They haven't even talked about since everything happened with Castus. Speaking of Castus, who he haven't spoken to in months, he ended up quiting and he hasn't seen him since. Every time he would come home he would think Agron is there and ready to purpose but it never came. He never stopped thinking about Agron purposing to him but he just wanted it to happen.

**A few weeks later**

Nasir woke up and reached out for Agron but when he didn't feel anyone he sat up. Looking around his eyes landed on something on the dresser. Sitting up he moved over to the edge of the bed. Sitting on the dresser was a tray of food, a rose and a little blue box. Smiling he reached over and picked it up. Two wedding bands were in the box and he looked toward the door to find Agron staring at him. Wiping his face he couldn't stop smiling. "Are you finally asking me to marry you?"

Agron smiled. "I guess I am." He walked over to Nasir and knelt down on the floor in front of him. "Nasir, will you marry me."

"Yes I will marry you." Nasir let Agron slip the ring onto his finger then he got down and kissed him. "I love you so much." He said wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Agron said.

"You know I was wondering when you were going to ask me." Nasir said pulling back. "It's all I could think about."

"I wanted to ask you but after last time I just wanted everything perfect." Agron said. "Sorry I waited so long."

"That's okay." Nasir said. "I'm just so glad that you finally did. If you were to have waited any longer I probably would have purposed to you myself." Nasir said.

Agron wiped his face when he realized that he was crying. "Well I'm glad that I decided to do it now, I couldn't wait any longer. Nasir I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nasir wiped his face again. "Me too, always." He pulled Agron into a hug. "Never again Agron, I promise."

"I know." Agron said. "Come on lets get off of the floor." He stood up and pulled Nasir up with him. "I'm going to call in, maybe you and I could celebrate before the news gets out."

"You read my mind." Nasir said following Agron out of the bedroom.

**A/N Sorry for waiting so long but thanks for reading the final part to One moment and I hope you've enjoyed it, please review. P.S I tried to write a happy ending for Castus but I can't forgive him for trying to come in between my NARGON LOL.**


End file.
